<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Awake by SamDrakeFTW</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25432483">Awake</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamDrakeFTW/pseuds/SamDrakeFTW'>SamDrakeFTW</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Uncharted (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Canon-Typical Violence, Drabble, Flashbacks, Hospitals, Stabbing, relationship can be interpreted as platonic or romantic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 06:35:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,235</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25432483</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamDrakeFTW/pseuds/SamDrakeFTW</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The Reader visits Sam in hospital.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Samuel Drake &amp; Reader, Samuel Drake/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Awake</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hey! This was written aaggeess ago, but have decided to post it here (originally posted on my Tumblr samficshere)! Constructive feedback is always appreciated, and I'm taking requests too! Hope you enjoy :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="">
  <p>The monotonous beeping of the heart monitor was starting to become intolerable.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Hey kid.” Sully said leaning against the door frame, having just taken a cigar break.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You only hummed in response, unable to take your eyes off Sam’s chest slowly rising and falling. He looked strangely peaceful, vulnerable even. You hated it.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Listen,” he said as he moved towards where you were sitting, “the doctors have done all they can for now, there’s nothing we can do. So let’s go home, get you something to eat, get some sleep-“</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“-No.” you interrupted, crossing your arms. “I’m not leaving him.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Sully moved in front of you, blocking the space between you and Sam. He crouched down and placed his hands on your shoulders.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Y/N. You know this wasn’t your fault, right?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>For the first time since the incident you met Sully’s eyes, but you immediately averted your gaze and you felt yourself tearing up. You knew Sully was worried about you as well as Sam which only increased the guilt that was consuming you. You took a shaky breath to tell Sully he was wrong, but almost as if he could read your mind he spoke before you could.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“It. Wasn’t. Your. Fault.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“But he was only there because of me. If I-“ you started.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“The only person who is responsible is the bastard who did this to him.” He stood up and made his way back to the door, “Sure you don’t want to go home?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I’m sure. Thanks Sully.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>...</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>
    <em>“Hello boys.” You greeted Sam and Sully as you joined them at their table in the back corner of the bar. </em>
  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>
    <em>“Hiya darlin’. Did you bring that those research papers?” Sully replied. </em>
  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>
    <em>Sam pushed your favourite drink towards you, and you thanked him with a smile. You reached into your bag and handed the papers to Sully who immediately began to read them. </em>
  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>
    <em>“Windy outside?” Sam nodded towards your messy hair with a wink.”</em>
  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>
    <em>“Well you’re just charming aren’t you?” You took a sip of your drink to hide your smile. </em>
  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>
    <em>“The hell is this?” interrupted Sully, sliding the papers to the middle of the table. “This is the research from last year’s Peru job. We’re not the only ones after this treasure Y/N we can’t afford to waste time like this. ”</em>
  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>
    <em>Sam grabbed the papers and you learned over the table to look them too, “Shit. I could’ve sworn I picked up the right ones. I’ll go back to the office straight away and grab them.” </em>
  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>
    <em>Sam stood up with you and picked up his jacket, “Relax. I’ll drive you there. It’ll be quicker.”</em>
  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>
    <em>You and Sam finally reached the office that the three of you shared. Frustrated, you searched through the mountain of paper on Sully’s desk. Where on earth had the correct research gone? Sam was in the adjacent room searching his desk. If it wasn’t you who messed up this time, you’d have told Sam that him and Sully should have listened to you when you said it’s far too messy here. After a few more minutes of searching you let out a sigh of relief when you finally found it. You were about to call to Sam when all of a sudden you felt a blow to the head that quickly knocked you to the floor. A man, who’s face was hidden under a dark hooded jumper, prised the research papers out of your hands. You tried to grab his ankles to stop him leaving but he forcefully kicked your face causing you to cry out in pain. Your vision started to blur and you heard Sam shout at the intruder. Then silence. </em>
  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>...</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You’d finally fallen into a light sleep with one of Sam’s hands in yours. For a moment you thought you felt him squeeze you. And again. Your eyes shot open when you realised you weren’t imagining it and your gaze fell on Sam who was looking at you with a lazy smile.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Sam!” You gasped as you fell off the chair onto your knees to take his large hand in both of your small ones. “Sam, how are you feeling? Are you okay? Can I get anything?” You rambled, not giving him an opportunity to actually answer any of your questions. “Let me go an find the doctor, I’ll be right back.” You promised him, giving him a quick kiss on his forehead before you hurried out the door.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>...</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“<em>Goddammit Sam, she’s breathing. Worry about yourself for once.” Your hearing came back before your vision. When you opened your eyes you could see him kneeling by Sam who was sitting against the wall. You slowly got up and stumbled towards them, still feeling a little dazed. That’s when you saw Sam clutching his side, blood seeping through his shirt. You looked at his face, he had a bruise forming under his right eye and he was a pale as you’ve ever seen him. </em></p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>
    <em>“Oh my God, Sam.” You knelt beside him with Sully, “What happened?”</em>
  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>
    <em>“Asshole tried to steel our research.” He managed to say, he sounded so weak. “Tried to stop him before I saw you on the floor and he stabbed me and bolted.”</em>
  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>
    <em>Guilt consumed you and your eyes began to tear up when you looked back to his wound. This wouldn’t have happened if you had the right papers in the first place. This was all your fault. Sully explained that he called an ambulance, the cut was too deep for either of you to patch up, but you weren’t really listening. Sam’s free hand took yours. </em>
  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>
    <em>“Hey, don’t look at it. Looks worse than it is.” He smiled weakly when he said this. You tried your best to put on a brave face and return the smile. Trust Sam to try to comfort you when he’s the one bleeding out. </em>
  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>...</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You watched intently through a small glass panel on the door as the doctor examined Sam, silently praying that there were no further complications. The doctor held the door open for you to enter as she left and gave you a polite smile. Your stomach twisted as you couldn’t tell whether it was an apologetic smile or a hopeful one. When you sat down next to Sam he reached out his hand which you gladly took.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“What did the doctor say?” You asked him.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“She said the surgery went well. They just want to keep in a couple of nights for observation.” He gently squeezes your hand, “How are you?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You were taken aback by this question, “What do you mean how am I? You’re the one lying in a hospital bed!”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Sam chuckled, “The doctor mentioned you’ve been here a lot. You’ve spent more time here than at home apparently. I know I’m good company and all but you must have been bored out of your skull.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You looked away from Sam and took a deep breath, “Listen, I’m... I’m really sorry. This is all my fault.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Look at me Y/N, look at me.” He said sternly. “Don’t you dare blame yourself. I don’t want you to do that.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You turned to face him, “But Sam, I-“</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Promise me you’ll stop blaming yourself. Shit happens alright. You didn’t know that asshole was gonna turn up. Okay?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You sighed knowing that you never win arguments against Sam. “Okay. I promise.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Attagirl.” He whispered, pulling you into a hug.</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>